


Dino Thunder Drabbles

by tptigger



Category: Power Rangers Dino Thunder
Genre: Angst, Drabbles, Drabbles from LJ/DW, Gen, So much angst, Story Collection, Wistful
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-15
Updated: 2020-08-15
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:06:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25916314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tptigger/pseuds/tptigger
Summary: Back in the day I wrote a lot of drabbles (by which I mean stories of EXACTLY 100 WORDS). I'm collecting them here.
Kudos: 4





	1. Teacher's Orders

**Author's Note:**

> #1 Teacher's Orders  
> No source given on my old webpage, and I don't remember!

"What do we do now?"  
They watch me expectantly, as if I had all the answers. Is this how Zordon felt when we would look up at him like that? Did he want to just hug away the pain? I can't. It wouldn't make anything better--but I want to try.

They don't seem to be warming up to my suggestion of leisure time, even though they admit they haven't gotten much of it. They need it too--they'll crash and burn otherwise. I send them off on "teacher's orders"--but I'm not sure who I'm reminding. Them, or me.

The End


	2. I'm Gone

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> #2 I'm Gone Trent  
> This was for the LJ Community DT100. Goes with "A Test of Trust"

I'm gone.

If Dr. O's going to leave it up to the rest of the team whether I get to stay, I'm gone. Conner's always looking for an excuse to hate me, it seems.

I thought things had changed, I thought we were starting to be friends. But the hatred is back, tenfold. He doesn't want to see my side.

Sometimes I think it's because he thinks I'm not good enough for Kira.

The console alarm goes off and I'm never so glad to have to fight as I am right then.

Hopefully I'll get the chance to prove myself.

The End


	3. Stay Gold, Ponyboy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> #3 Stay Gold Ponyboy  
> Also for DT100

As I arrive at practice, Kira tosses Conner's bocce ball to Trent. Trent tosses it back. Conner tickles Kira, who shrieks and tosses the ball to Ethan. They're too busy with their game of keep away to notice me.

I open my mouth to stop them, but I can't bring myself to do it. Not with Trent and Conner taunting each other like old friends--like me and Jason.

They're just kids, really. I wish I could give them back every ounce of their innocence. All I can do is let them hold onto it. My morpher bleeps--duty calls.

The End


End file.
